Heretofore, for winding wire through a hollow hole, a toroidal wire winder such as shown in FIG. 1 has been utilized. In such a toroidal wire winder, due to the need for a shuttle or spool to turn through the hollow hole of the object on which the wire is being wound, there is a lower limit for the size of the hollow hole; winding wire through a minute hole with a diameter smaller than 1 mm is impossible. Further, to solve such problems, various wire winding methods have been proposed. They include, for example, (1) pressure feeding the wire along a guide, utilizing a fluid, (2) carrying out magnetic control with a magnetic body attached on the tip of the wire, (3) the tip of the wire is put in the minute core hole and is sucked through by vacuum (Japanese Patent Publication No. 148812 of 1981) and (4) detecting the tip of the wire and making necessary correction for its position. In winding wire with diameter as small as 0.03 mm-0.05 mm on a toroidal core with the minimum hole diameter as small as about 0.25 mm.times.0.3 mm, the wire passing work poses a grave problem and especially, the reliability in repetitive wire winding or possibility of passing through the hole continuously more than once has been a serious problem. In the method of reinforcing the tip of the wire with a guide piece attached thereon, as used in magnetic control, not only is a separate process required, but there is a lower limit for the size of hole. On the other hand, passing the wire without an attachment on its tip is advantageous in many ways for automation. Reliability in wire passing could not heretofore be ensured because of such difficulties as bending or damage of the wire tip or variation of the length, etc. For these reasons, the wire winding work involving passing it through a hole, as abovedescribed, is considered difficult to automate and is presently done manually, utilizing simple jigs and tools or without using them, although various methods have been proposed.